Foot-tickles in the Feudal era
by Tickle-lover101
Summary: Sango and Kagome are caught in a ticklish trap by the demon Nanmon, who uses a possessed Miroku to force the girls to laugh and restore her youth.


**Foot-tickles in the Feudal era**

 **oo0oo**

Inuyasha and his crew walked slowly through the countryside, as the sun rose high into the afternoon sky it felt like it was going to be another beautiful day for the little ragtag group of shard hunters. Taking point, Inuyasha set his superior nose and ears to work, the half-demon scouting for any potential threats.

Following close behind were his friends. The demon slayer Sango, who carried her pet two-tailed neko Kilala, was busy talking with the other girl in the group; their shard detector, Kagome. Perched atop the oddly-dressed priestess was a little fox demon child named Shippo. And bringing up the rear, really just so he could get away with staring at Sango's butt, was Miroku; the perverted monk.

Each one of the members of this unlikely alliance had their own reasons for joining Inuyasha on his quest, but no matter the reason, everyone found a way to get along and become something of a family in everything but blood. And what do families tend to do?

They fight.

"Kagome I'm hungry, do you have any more of your ninja snacks?" whined Shippo from his place on the raven-haired girl's shoulder.

Kagome turned away from Sango to give the red-headed child a regretful look. "No, sorry Shippo, we ran out last night remember?"

This wasn't what the fledgling demon wanted to hear, as made evident by him crossing his little arms in a pout and mumbling, "Well maybe if Inuyasha didn't eat so much we'd still have some left."

Shippo seemed to forget that the half-demon in question had superhuman hearing, and so he heard every word. But instead of flying off into a shouting rage, the silver-haired hanyou just scoffed. "Feh, don't be such a baby Shippo. You're a demon, so why don't you try eating _real_ food instead all Kagome's future junk?"

"Says the guy who would have ate all the ramen by himself if Kagome didn't stop you!" Shippo countered.

Now Inuyasha did stop, whirling around and giving the pint-sized fox pup a heated glare. "Hey, with all the fighting I do I've gotta keep my strength up you little runt, not that _you'd_ know anything about that seeing as how all you do is run away and hide every time something bigger than my knee attacks us!"

"Inuyasha stop it." Kagome stepped in. "Shippo's just a kid, how do you expect him to fight against the youkai we go up against. He hasn't even mastered his fox magic."

Seeing the reincarnated priestess come to the youngster's defense only served to raise Inuyasha's ire even further. Why was she always undermining him, how else was the stupid little brat supposed to learn if she kept coddling him?

But the half-demon saw the look in Kagome's eye, the one that spelled doom for him if he kept at it, so with a huff Inuyasha turned around and continued walking. Today was way too nice a day to be sat.

"Honestly, sometimes I just don't know what I'm gonna do with him." Kagome muttered to herself as she made to walk after him.

Sango, who had been quiet during the confrontation, decided to put in her two cents. "Kagome, I hate to say this, but Inuyasha kind of has a point. Shippo won't learn anything, and won't get any stronger, if he doesn't ever fight."

The schoolgirl from the future looked over at her friend in shock, as if what the brunette had said was blasphemy. "But Sango, Shippo could seriously get hurt out there, he's so little."

Shippo nodded along with what Kagome was saying, glad to know someone understood his plight. But this just irked the demon slayer; he may have been a part of their little family, but she hated cowards. "And what about when he's older, will he just know what to do in a fight? His childhood is when he's supposed to learn that kind of stuff Kagome; back me up on this Miroku, you know what I'm talking about."

When she didn't get any reply Sango turned to see what had occupied the monk's attention. "Miroku what are you—"

But the monk wasn't there.

"Oh kami, Miroku!" Sango cried out, drawing everyone else attention.

Inuyasha was the first to speak up, "What the hell, how'd he just disappear!? I should have heard or smelt something but…there wasn't ever anyone here besides us."

"Maybe something happened a ways back," Kagome added. "We should go look." With the rest of the group figuring that was the best idea for now, they all began to backtrack their steps. Where had Miroku gone?

 **oo0oo**

While the gang searched for him, Miroku was finding himself in an unusual predicament.

As he was walking with the group the monk began to hear a song. It was soft, and it seemed only he could hear it, as no one else reacted to the noise. Just when he was about to voice his concerns Miroku found that he couldn't speak…and then his body began to move on its own!

The robed young man tried desperately to regain control of his body. He'd been caught in a demon's spell. But no matter how valiantly he fought, the monk was unable to break the music's hold on him, and so he veered off from his friends and walked into the surrounding forest area.

It wasn't long before Miroku found himself walking into a clearing, and facing the one who had ensnared him in their little web. It was a female youkai…but she was old. She had long, gray hair that reached her lower-back and was dressed in a navy-blue kimono. Her ears were pointed, and adorned with three hoop earrings a piece. The old youkai held a flute up to her chapped lips, blowing the soft song that controlled Miroku's being, and her eyes were closed in concentration.

Once he was standing just a foot away the woman stopped her playing. Mroku thought that this would allow him to fight her off, but soon realized that wasn't going to happen, as his captor explained the situation.

"I can see in your eyes you wish to escape. Unfortunately for you, the spell can only be broken through either the destruction of my flute, or if I happen to play the notes in reverse, neither of which will be happening until I get what I seek."

The monk found he could control his mouth again and chose to make use of it, "What do you seek, and what does it have to do with me?"

"What I seek is something simple, young monk…I seek the restoration of my youth." Was the flute player's reply.

This confused Miroku. "But I you wished to use the Shikon Jewel then why not capture Kagome?"

The woman laughed, "Hahaha oh, you naïve monk. Not everything in this world revolves around that little pearl. No my youth is easily restored once I, Nanmon, refilled my energy reserves."

Miroku's brow arched in disbelief as he listened to the youkai's tale. "So you…intend to tickle me to death and eat me?"

Nanmon scoffed, as if affronted by such a thought. "Feh no, you fool, I intend to use you. My energy can only be restored through the sound of feminine laughter; not the brutish sounds you men make. And I do not _eat_ my pray, I simply tickle them until I have been restored, and then let them on their way."

"But, by your own explanation, it makes no sense for you to kidnap me. Taking Kagome or Sango would be the only way you would benefit Nanmon." The holy man reasoned.

The old youkai sighed in resignation as she answered, "Yes, I know, but my flute does not reach the ears of women…I only know one song." At the end of her reply Nanmon broke into a childish pout, complete with big crocodile tears.

Miroku just sweat-dropped and stared at the demon like she were an invalid. "So then…what was your plan?"

Here Nanmon broke into a devious grin as she rubbed her palms together. "Simple really; I'm going to control your body and have _you_ tickle the two girls, while _I_ hide away nearby and let the sweet sound of their laughter renew my youth."

"…And what do you intend to do about Inuyasha and Shippo? I saw that your magic did not work on them, meaning you are not very powerful." The captured monk deadpanned.

He didn't like the look on her face as Nanmon replied, "You just leave that to me."

 **oo0oo**

Although the gang searched high and low for him, they were unable to find Miroku. It was approaching dusk when Inuyasha finally called a halt to their hunt. "I hate to say it, but we're gonna have to hold off searching anymore until tomorrow."

Kagome gave the hanyou a disbelieving look as she asked why. Inuyasha just shot her an annoyed one of his own and replied, "Because the sun's gonna set soon, and then you and Sango won't be any good for helping to find 'em. Look, we've backtracked enough that we're close to the last village we passed. If we explain what happened to the inn keeper we stayed with I'm sure she'll put us up until we find Miroku."

Although most of the group wasn't thrilled about having to stop searching, the two remaining humans had to concede to their leader's logic. So, with heavy steps, the remainder of the shard hunters trudged back to Shinta village for some rest.

It took them till the sun went down to reach Shinta, but thankfully Inuyasha had been right; the matron did sympathies with them. So the gang retired for the night with plans to head out at first light. Little did they know they were being watched by the very person they were looking for.

Early the next day Inuyasha and the gang were up before the sun, the world still covered in the mist of early morning and blanketed in gray.

"Alright you guys, I have an idea." Inuyasha explained. "We're going to split up to look for Miroku."

His idea was met with immediate disapproval by Kagome, Shippo, and to a lesser extent Sango. "I know, whatever got the monk may still be waiting to nab one of us, but if we stay huddled we're not gonna be able to cover as much ground; so I say we break up into teams."

"I pick being with Kagome!" Shippo yelped as he scurried up the schoolgirls back and onto her shoulder.

The hanyou just shrugged and said, "I was gonna send you with her anyway; I didn't want you taggin along with me. And since _you're_ going with her, Sango will need to as well, to act as the fighter if you guys get into trouble."

"Um, Inuyasha…who are you going with then?" Sango questioned, seeing as without Miroku there he would be by himself.

However, the silver-haired dog demon already had her beat as he knelt down to scoop up Kilala. "I'm taking Kilala. Since you have Shippo's nose, which is pretty advanced for his age, I figure you can manage without her. Besides, I think the little neko could use a vacation from the runt too."

"Hey!" the fox pup cried out. But any argument was soundly drowned out by Kilala meowing in appreciation at Inuyasha's offer.

And so, with the teams set, the group spilt up and began their search. What Inuyasha forgot to mention was that the idea came to him in a dream; and was given by a kokoro u-iba, a mind weaver. Nanmon kept a jar of the little bug-like demon's on her person for just these kinds of days.

The mind weavers implanted the idea into Inuyasha's head during his sleep, when he was most easily influenced. The old youkai knew that, were it just Shippo, the monk would be able to get the drop on the two women.

 **oo0oo**

Sango and Kagome had been searching for over an hour and had yet to find any trace of their friend.

"You don't think some demon managed to eat him do you Kagome?" Shippo shuddered from his place atop her shoulder.

Kagome patted the scared kid on the head and replied, "No, of course not Shippo, Miroku's too stubborn to let himself be taken down before he gets rid of his wind tunnel." She leaned over and stage-whispered in the youngster's ear, "And besides, he wouldn't wanna break Sango's heart by dying on her."

While the two broke into giggles Sango just sighed mentally while discreetly rolling her eyes. Why her best friend thought she had feelings for that perverted monk was beyond her, but Sango supposed it was for the best; since her _real_ object of affection would cause the two's friendship to break apart.

Suddenly, the snapping of a twig and the rustling of bushes caught the trio's attention. They looked over…and saw Miroku running through the trees!

"Hey, Miroku, wait!" Kagome shouted in an attempt to get the man's attention. But the monk didn't seem to hear her, as he just continued his rush. None noticed the glazed look in his eye as they began to chase after him.

"Why is Miroku running away from us?' Shippo wondered as he scampered along next to Kagome.

"I don't know Shippo, maybe he just didn't hear me and he's running away from something."

They ran for a short distance before coming to a break in the forest. Once they stepped through the tree line, the two women and the little fox demon were surprised to find recliners set up in the center of the clearing.

"Huh?" Kagome wondered as she stepped closer. "What are these doing here I wonder?"

She circled the seats, taking in the details of the oddly placed recliners. They were simple in design; long, curved hunks of wood on four legs. The back stood from the leg rest at a ninety-degree angle. And they were cushioned with plush, green padding that also covered the backrest.

While Kagome eyed the recliners, secretly wishing to rest on one after her run, Sango had become wary of their situation and tensed her muscles for action.

' _Why did I leave my gear at the inn, that was such an amateur mistake.'_ The demon slayer chided herself. Without her weapons, and dressed as she was in her kimono, Sango knew she wouldn't be able to put up a serious fight if something went wrong.

"Shippo, do you hear or smell anything strange?" she asked quietly. But when she got no answer a chill ran down her spine, and she whipped her head around to catch sight of the little troublemaker.

Only he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

' _Damn, just like with Miroku. That means we just walked right into a trap.'_ Sango surmised. She turned her attention back to Kagome and said, "We've got a problem; Shippo's gone. I think it'd be best if we got out of here."

"What, where'd he go?" Kagome wondered as she too looked for the fox demon child. Her search was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh, but if you leave now, you'll miss all the fun."

Both girls turned towards the direction of the voice and were greeted with the sight of Miroku stepping out from behind the trees…in his hand was a sack with Shippo's tail poking out.

Sango eyed the monk with care. She could see that something was wrong just by the glassy look in his eye; he was under a spell. _'That explains why he disappeared, but why'd the demon only target Miroku?'_

Kagome's focus was more on the sack in the young man's hand. "Miroku what are you doing? Let Shippo go!"

Miroku chuckled, but it wasn't like his normal laugh, there was something else there…something feminine? "Hahaha oh, I can't do that just yet little girl, not until I get what I seek."

"If it's the jewel shards you're after you're outta luck, Inuyasha has them and he's not so easy to steal from." Kagome boasted. But she was surprised by the scoff that left her possessed friends lips.

"Che. Like I told your monk friend here, I have no interest in those pesky little shards. The bring nothing but trouble. No, my desire is something far more attainable…and you two are going to help me!" Miroku's body suddenly lurched, and ran forward towards Kagome at full speed.

The young priestess wasn't quick enough to escape and was quickly taken down by a blow to the stomach, followed by a chop to the neck to ensure she was out cold.

Miroku's body turned one it was done taking care of the schoolgirl and set its sights on Sango; who had settled into a defensive stance.

"You may have his body, but I see you forgot the staff. Too bad for you because Miroku isn't much of a fighter." Sango explained. She was hopeful that her superior fighting skills would make up for her lack of proper dress and Miroku's body having greater strength.

The possessed monk smiled mockingly and replied, "Then it's a good thing I don't intend to fight you to win. I only used force on the priestess because I did not wish to leave myself open to your attacks, no, I have a much more potent weapon to use against you demon slayer.

"Too bad I won't give you the chance to use it!" Sango cried out as she rushed forwards, attempting to strike hard and fast. This proved to be easier said than done.

However, when her opponent managed to avoid her initial strike, Sango was hit by an unusual counter-attack. Miroku's body grabbed her wrist, brought it around behind her back in a crippling hold…and then proceeded to tickle her stomach.

Despite being a warrior Sango was still a woman, and as such she worked to keep herself attractive. Unfortunately this included making sure her skin was smooth, even on a place such as her belly. She now was learning what a handicap it was.

"-snort- H-Hehehehehey w-whahahahahahat're you doihihihihihihihihihing!?" she laughed, not use to such an odd tactic. "Fight fahahahahahahair you cheheheheheheheheeater!"

The possessed Miroku just smiled deviously as his fingers dug in further to the baby-soft belly. "Don't worry dear, soon you'll pass out, and then the _real_ fun can begin." At this the mind-controlled monk slipped his hand into the fold of Sango's kimono top and attacked her velvety skin directly.

Sango had no idea she was so ticklish along her upper-body and quickly tried to fidget away from the dancing fingertips. "Ahahahahaha! N-No stop ahahahahahaha, it tihihihihihihickles!"

"That's the point slayer; soon it'll tickle so much that you won't be able to catch your breath, and you'll be joining your friend over there."

And the human puppet was right. It didn't take long for the sensitive demon slayer to start seeing stars, and feel her legs shake like Jell-O. All too soon Sango's eyes started to flutter closed, and she knew only darkness.

Once she went limp Miroku's possessed fingers stopped and a victorious grin etched its way to his face. _'Now for phase two.'_ Nanmon thought through Miroku's head.

 **oo0oo**

Sango awoke slowly, her stomach ached and her throat felt soar. _'W-What happened…where am I?'_ she thought as she took in her surroundings. Only to groan a moment later at what she found. She was tied to one of the recliners that had been set up in the clearing; her arms were tied behind the back of the chair, and her feet were locked inside a set of stocks that she hadn't noticed had been built into the recliner.

Her groan got the attention of her fellow captive, Kagome, who had been trying to wiggle her way out of her bonds. "Sango you're awake. Thank goodness, what happened, the last thing I remember was Miroku suddenly attacking me."

"Miroku's been possessed by a demon. That's why he disappeared and it's why he attacked us. Unfortunately, I think I have an idea of what _kind_ of demon sank their claws into the perverted monk, and if I am right…well let's just say we're gonna be laughing about this later."

Kagome was confused. "What do you mean, what kind of demon possessed him?"

"A…a tickle demon." Sango replied in embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink as she recalled how she'd been taken down. But Sango's thoughts were interrupted by her friend's laughter. Looking over at Kagome she said, "I'm not joking Kagome; Miroku's been possessed by a demon that feeds off the laughter of women."

Her serious tone made the futuristic priestess stop laughing. Kagome could see from the look in her eye that Sango was serious…and that made the girl panic. "W-What, no way, that kind of youkai actually exists? I thought it was just something parents made up to scare their kids!"

Sango shook her head, but before she could respond, another voice beat her to it. "Sorry to disappoint you love, but I'm real."

Miroku's body once again appeared from behind the tree line, only this time the bag holding Shippo was absent. "Sorry to keep you ladies waiting, but I needed to make sure your little fox pup didn't cause any trouble."

Kagome's anger flared at that statement. "What did you do to Shippo!? If you hurt him I'll—"

"You'll do nothing except laugh for as long as I wish to hear it little priestess so don't act all tough. As for the little runt; he's _hangin' around_. But enough of the idle chatter. The sooner I start, the sooner it's over for you girls and I let you go…so I suggest you don't hold it in."

The possessed Miroku stepped over to the bound beauties and knelt down by their feet. "Hmm, I suppose since I tickled the slayer first, it's your turn priestess." Clothed hands reached up and began to pull at Kagome's loafers.

"H-Hey, wait, can't we talk about this?" the raven-haired shard detector pleaded. Her feet were one of her worst spots next to her belly-button, and the young teen didn't think she could handle prolonged tickling on her soles.

But the mindless monk just continued on with his work. First one, then the other, before both shoes were dropped to the floor. Glassy eyes traversed the socked soles. They watched as Kagome nervously wriggled her toes and huddled her feet together. Lifting one hand he said, "Like I've already told you girl; no more talking, I just want you to laugh."

And then Kagome felt five fingers spider along the bottom of her foot.

"Eeeheheheheheh…n-no…tehehehehehee…not this, anything but thihihihihihis. Ahahahahahahaha c-come on, stohohohohohohohop it!" the ticklish priestess giggled as her sensitive sole was probed by her possessed friends slender fingers.

But Nanmon, who was hiding behind some trees nearby, wasn't listening to the girls' pleas. The tickle demon merely shut her eyes and felt as Kagome's laughter began to restore her youth. _'It's slow because she's not being driven into hysterics, but the strange priestess has a nice laugh so I don't mind.'_

Nanmon brought her flute to her lips and began to play a variation of the song used to control Miroku; this time the tempo picked up.

While the captured women couldn't hear the music, Miroku could, and it translated into an order to speed up his wiggling fingers. So he did. The monk put a halt to his spidering and began to claw at Kagome's feet, using both hands now, concentrating on the ball of her foot.

On her end all Kagome could do was twist in her seat as the ticklish shocks traveled from her soles to her brain, and out through her mouth. "Hahahahahahahaha e-enough alreheheheheheheheheeady! I-I ahaahahahahahahahaha I can't take anymore!" Kagome had always been ticklish, but nobody in her family ever made any real attempt to ticker her, no her friends at school were the ones who inflicted the torment on her; they'd used it as a way to 'convince' her to accept a date from Hojo.

But those few times were nothing compared to now. Back then Kagome could fight them off, push them away, but now the raven-haired schoolgirl was tied down and one of her most ticklish spots was laid bare and helpless. Made even more apparent when Miroku's possessed fingers began to tweak her toes.

"Eeeeh! Gehehehe no stoooohohohohohop ahahahahahahaha!" she cried out through her increased laughter, unaware that just a few yards away Nanmon had gone from an ancient looking old bat, to a woman in her early sixties.

Nanmon decided she'd give the younger girl's feet some rest and focus on the slayer; she wanted to break through that tuff girl act. So, the youkai brought the flute back to her lips and began to play again.

Miroku's body jerked before it completely stopped tickling Kagome's socked feet. Then his body began to shuffle over, and in the direction of Sango's still shoed feet.

While Kagome was grateful for the reprieve Sango was not; because if Miroku was done with the girl from the future, _she_ was the next target. Sango looked in Miroku's glassy eyes and attempted to break Nanmon's spell, "Miroku snap out of it, that witch is controlling you, you've gotta fight it!"

But her words fell on deaf ears. Because while inside his mind the monk could hear the woman's pleas, he had no control over his body no matter how hard he tried. His will just wasn't strong enough. So, against his will, Miroku began to slide Sango's sandals from her feet.

The female warrior had to hold in her giggles as her sandals were slowly lifted off her soles. Whether he meant to or not Miroku was letting the sole of her slip-on shoes glide across the bottoms of her feet. And while Sango may be a fighter, she never neglected to take care of her looks, in this case her feet.

' _Oh man,'_ she thought dreadfully to herself, _'if it tickles that much from just a light touch then I don't wanna know what's gonna happen when he gets his hands on them.'_

Unfortunately for Sango she had no say in the matter, and soon, she was fighting with herself as a single finger swept across the supple bottom of her right foot.

Sango's soles were unexpectedly soft. Inside his head Miroku was shocked to find that the woman warrior's feet weren't rough and calloused, but smooth and unblemished. They were a cream color with a rosy-pink blush along the ball and heel. Her toes were slender, like those of a noblewoman, and wriggled lightly as his finger traced the lines of her feet like a map.

Where Kagome hadn't had much experience with being tickled, Sango had spent much of her early years in the clutches of tickling fingers. Many times it was her father, wanting to reminder that in spite of her superior skills compared to the boy she was still his little girl. Then, as she got older, some of the boys would gang up on her after training and 'teach her a lesson' after she'd humiliated them in front of the chief.

Through these encounters Sango built up a resistance to the tickling, which was what allowed her to deal with Miroku's gentle teasing, but when he stuck his finger between her toes and started to tickle the tender spaces in-between she lost it. "Yeeheheehehehehehehehe! Gehehehehehehe g-get out of thehehehehehehehere, ahahahahahahahaha!"

"No can do love," Miroku replied in that odd tone that let her know he was still possessed. "you weren't laughing, and like I said earlier, the sooner I get what I want; the sooner I stop." As Nanmon relayed this message the tickle demon had her puppet monk begin to skitter his remaining fingers along the plush ball of Sango's foot.

"N-Nohohohohohohoho, I-I don't wanna la-lahahahahahahahahaha!" Sango tried her best to stop laughing, but the combination of toe tickling and the soft touches along her sole were more than the sensitive slayer could take.

"Then it's a good thing I didn't ask what you wanted." Was the mind controlled monk's response. Seeing that Sango's defenses were down, the young man's possessed fingers moved from the upper end of the foot down to the smooth arch. Here, a two-fingered assault lay siege to the tender flesh found there. While one finger swished up, the other came down, and together they made sure Sango's sensitive skin never got a break.

For Sango it was like someone was picking away at her sanity; digging away like a child in the sand. She knew how soft the arch of her foot was, and so it made sense it would be so ticklish, but that didn't mean the young brunette liked it.

"Pfft ahahahahahahahahaha stoooohohohohohohop already! P-Pleehehehehehehease, i-it tihihihihihihihickles so much ahahahahaahaha!" she wailed in agony. The boys from the slayer village never attacked her feet, and her father only did it lightly for a few seconds, so Sango was completely unprepared for what was happening.

It was torture.

No matter how hard she tried, twisting left and right, Sango couldn't break through the ropes that kept her tied to the recliner she was strapped to. Same went for her ankles in the wooden stocks; they were just too tough for her. They made sure her feet weren't going anywhere.

Nanmon sighed blissfully as she felt the youthful energy flow through her. She looked at her hands, and watched in delight as the wrinkled gray skin tightened and became the deep tan of her younger years. Her once stringy hair had regained much of its luster; changing from brittle and gray to strong and black. The tickle demon guessed she looked the part of a human woman in her thirties.

' _Just a little more,'_ she thought gaily. _'and it's all thanks to that slayer woman. Her laughter is so rich, and I haven't even had the monk bring out the feathers yet. Oh I can just imagine how she'll sing then.'_ Nanmon peered beyond her hiding place to get a look at how things were going.

Sango's face was flushed a light red and she was still twisting in an attempt to escape. Her feet twitched constantly in an effort to evade the ticklish touches brought on by Miroku's possessed fingers. Nanmon looked over at Kagome and saw that the young reincarnated priestess was eyeing her friend with sorrow, wishing the older girl didn't have to suffer such torture, but at the same time Kagome shuffled her socked feet and held a light of fear in her chocolate-brown orbs as well.

She was afraid of her next turn.

Nanmon grinned wickedly as she thought about how the oddly dressed girl had gotten off easy. The tickle demon had preferred Sango's laughter and had partially forgotten about Kagome, but seeing the girl just sitting there made the de-aging youkai think it was time to remind her that Miroku had two hands.

' _And I suppose it had to end eventually.'_ She thought. _'Besides, the half-demon is bound to be released from the mind weaver's spell soon, and I have no doubt he'll hear the laughter from wherever he is.'_ With that in mind, Nanmon once again brought the flute to her lips, and began to play her final song.

Sango was ready to cry when the tickling suddenly stopped. Miroku pulled his hands away and began to lean over towards Kagome's still socked feet. _'I guess that means my turns over'_ she thought.

The possessed monk noticed the relieved look that washed up on the brunette's face, and he smiled crookedly as he said, "Oh it's not over demon slayer, I'm merely getting the little one ready for the grand finale…you've already been prepped."

Sango's feet flinched as Miroku scittered his right set of fingers along her bare sole. This made the woman realize what the tickle-demon meant by 'prepared'. She was going to tickle both girl's bare feet at the same time.

Kagome watched helplessly as her thin, white socks were pulled by the toe and off her feet. Since they weren't very thick it was easy to slide them out of the stocks; first the right, then the left. And once they were both gone the schoolgirl from the future couldn't help huddling her feet together nervously, toes scrunching and creating wrinkles along her peach-colored soles.

Stuffing the socks inside Kagome's loafers Miroku's body stood up, and moved behind the duo's stocked feet, blocking the girls' view. "Now then, just a little more and I'll be good as new."

With the young man's body in the way Kagome and Sango couldn't see anything that was going to happen to their tender soles, they were forced to sit and wait, fearful of what new tortures would be inflicted upon them.

The mind controlled Miroku reached into his large sleeves and produced two downy feathers. Glassy eyes looked down at the four trapped feet before them, each pair huddling, as if it would defend against the ticklish assault to come. _'It won't.'_

Kagome felt it first. An irritating little itch along her heel at first, but soon it evolved into what could only be described as someone directly tickling the very nerves of her feet. It was so soft, so gentle…so tickly! "-snort- Gehehehehehehe….ehehehehe…o-oh no….n-not a feheheheheheheather ahahahahahahaha!"

The fluffy tool traced circles around her heel before slithering up the side of her foot to reach her pinkie toe. "Aahahaahahahaha n-not thahahhahahahaha…p-plehehehehehehehehehe—EEH!" Kagome flopped in her seat, arching her back and straining her legs…the feather was being twirled in the center of her sole.

Kagome tried to wave the dastardly weapon away, but no matter how hard her foot fluttered, the feather continued its ticklish touch. It had gotten to the point where Miroku stopped moving, and let the unknowing Kagome practically tickle herself. _'Besides, she's not the only one here with ticklish feet.'_

All too soon Kagome's teenage laughter was joined by the musical sound of Sango's own. The older had managed to catch on to what Kagome had been saying, and so was a little more prepared for the feather…or so she thought. The minute the female slayer felt the fluffy fronds glide gently under her curled toes Sango broke; already weak from her previous session.

"Ahahahahahahaha…o-oh kamieheehehehehehe why me ahahahahahahaha I-I've alreheheheheheheheady been t-tickled ahahahahaha!" Sango cried hysterically through her laughter. The older girl felt tears start to well up in her eyes, and her lungs burned from lack of breath. _'If this goes on much longer I-I'll pass out'_ she thought.

Sitting not even ten feet away her younger friend was having similar thoughts. Kagome's jaw ached as she was forced to keep laughing; the feather's fluffy kiss now focused on the ball of her foot. "P-Plehehehehehehehease I've…ahahahahahahahaaha I've had enough—GAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! N-NOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….A-ANYTHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHNG BUT THERE!"

The feather had been brought between her toes. Its ticklish licks lapping away at the tender nooks between the teenage girls' flailing digits. "PLEASE! H-HAVE MERCY AHAHAHAHAHA…I-I'LL DO ANYTHING AHAHAHAHAHAHA JUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

But the monk's hand continued to weave the feather between Kagome's toes, sliding in and out of the little gaps like a fluffy saw.

Sango heard her friends' increased tempo of laughter, and feared it was only a matter of time before she met the same fate. _'Who would think I'd actually_ _ **want**_ _the demon to keep tickling my arch?'_ she thought as her feather danced in a circle around the smooth, ticklish flesh.

"Gehehehehehehehe…h-how much looongerahahahahahahahaa!" she wailed.

Nanmon smirked from her place behind the tree. She only had a handful of years left to turn back, and she knew just how she wanted to do it.

Sango was ready to explode, she wasn't sure she could take anymore tickling along the soles of her feet…it turns out though, the bottoms of her feet weren't the final target.

"GEEEHEHEHEEHEHEHE…AHAHAHAHAHA OH C-COME ON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA W-WHY THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!?" the demon slayer cried as now _her_ toes were being laced by the slick feather.

Both Kagome and Sango closed their eyes and let out loud guffaws as their respective feathers slid in and out between their toes, lacing through them like a string of floss. From the largest toe to the smallest the devastatingly ticklish instruments conducted a symphony of high-pitched squeals and melodious laughs.

The girls started to see stars behind their eyelids as they felt the feathers caress the spot between their big and second toes. Both the demon slayer and the priestess had long since lost track of time; to them, it felt like an eternity in the ticklish clutches of the nameless demon.

Kagome, not being a warrior and having little stamina, conked out first. Sango was let laughing by herself for another five minutes, this time forced to endure the slithering of _two_ feathers across her supple soles. One for the toes, the other for the bottoms of her feet. It was this ticklish twosome that finally did the warrior woman in, and she soon joined Kagome in unconsciousness.

Hearing the silence of the clearing Nanmon stepped out from behind her hiding spot and walked over towards her captives. Gone was the gangly old hag from before. In her place was a radiantly beautiful young woman who looked to be in her early twenties by human standards. "Well now, that was exhilarating if I do say so myself. I _must_ remember to come find these tow lovely ladies the next time I need a recharge."

Nanmon looked over at the still min-numbed Miroku and tittered quietly behind a raised sleeve. "Oh yes, and I suppose I should thank you for allowing me to use that body of yours', I am very grateful Miroku-san. Now though I think it best that you take a little nap of your own; I've gotta get out of here and avoid that half-demon friend of yours after all."

With that the tickle demon played her song again, this time as a slow lullaby. The spell took its toll instantly and Miroku was slumped down on the ground dreaming. Nanmon decided to be kind enough to untie the two girls and set them on the forest floor before making her exit.

When Inuyasha arrived about ten minutes later the demon was gone and his female friends awake. He told them that his dog ears had picked up Kagome's high-pitched squealing from the far end of the forest and led him close enough so that, when the laughter stopped, he could find them by scent.

Needless to say the Inu youkai ate a face-full of dirt for his insensitive remark.


End file.
